


You Don't Have To Start A Fight

by Stacisaurus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slapping, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: “You heard me. Hit me. Get it out of your system and then we can talk about this.” Seungri closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow.Seunghyun was at a loss. He didn't have any intention of doing any harm to Seungri; he just wanted to scare him a bit. But now, Seungri was squared off and tensed up and expecting to be hit.So, Seunghyun hit him.





	You Don't Have To Start A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking at my lj. It's six years old and still unbeta'd. This is the mess I am.
> 
> If I remember correctly, it was based on a story TOP told on a variety show about he and Seungri getting into a fight.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show.

“Maknae.” Seunghyun growled.

“Look, I said I was sorry. I don’t know what else you want from me.” Seungri spat back with nearly as much venom. The two men were locked in a staring contest in Seunghyun’s bedroom—neither one willing to admit he was wrong. Seunghyun took a step toward the younger man, his eyes darkening until Seungri piped up.

“If it will make you feel better, then just fucking hit me!” Seunghyun stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows lifting as surprise flitted over his face.

“What?”

“You heard me. Hit me. Get it out of your system and then we can talk about this.” Seungri closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow.

Seunghyun was at a loss. He didn't have any intention of doing any harm to Seungri; he just wanted to scare him a bit. But now, Seungri was squared off and tensed up and expecting to be hit.

So, Seunghyun hit him.

Or, well, he sort of half-slapped, half-pushed on Seungri’s shoulder. Seungri didn’t even sway. He opened his eyes and stared at the older man, a smug grin breaking out over his face. Seunghyun found himself wanting to smack it off.

“Oh, did that make you feel better? You call that a hit? My grandmother hit me harder than that when she caught me—“

Seungri fell to the ground with the force of the blow. Seunghyun stood staring at the crumpled figure, trying to shake the pain off the hand that had just whipped its way across Seungri’s face. _Shit_ , he thought.

“Shit.” Seungri said, rolling onto his back and nudging his tongue along the new cut on his lip. He tasted iron and moaned a little bit. “You caught me good, man.”

He raised himself up onto his elbows and brought a hand to his lip, touching the tender area gently. Seunghyun dropped to his knees beside his dongsaeng.

“Shit, Seungri. I didn’t—I just. I’m sorry, I couldn’t—“ Seunghyun was nearly panicking, but Seungri just let out a breathy little laugh. “Here, just let me—“ Seunghyun tried to move the younger man’s hand out of the way so he could get a decent look at the damage, but Seungri continued to slap his hands away.

“No, fuck you. You just made me bleed, man. Don’t touch me.”

“Fine. I was just trying to help. You fucking asked for it anyway.” With that, Seunghyun pushed Seungri to the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Seungri moaned and rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. Seunghyun continued to look down at the man beside him. He thought he saw a slight shiver run through his body. _Great, I made him fucking cry._

“Fuck. Just—Seungri, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Seunghyun placed a gentle hand on Seungri’s back. Another shiver. Seungri didn’t look up.

“Yeah, just give me a minute. I’m fine.” Seungri’s voice sounded strained and yet another shiver forced its way down his back.

“Really? Cause you don’t sound fine.” Seunghyun started pushing at Seungri’s side and shoulder, trying to get him to roll over.

“No, really, I’m great! Just leave me alone. Um—“

Seunghyun had succeeded in rolling Seungri onto his back. The younger man immediately tried to curl up so that he wouldn’t be caught, but it was too late. For the second time that day, Seunghyun didn’t know what to do or say.

“Seungri, _fuck_ , are you… _hard_? Are you seriously _turned on_ right now? What the fuck, man?”

“No. I just—I need to go. I need to fucking go.” Seungri scrambled to his feet and tried to run out the door, but Seunghyun caught him—his long fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist. Seunghyun wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, or why he couldn’t just let the boy run and hide, but he decided it was probably better to not think about it too much.

“Wait.” Seungri tried to pull his wrist loose, but the older man held on, squeezing his fingers and feeling the bones of Seungri’s wrist grinding together. It had to hurt. Seungri’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “You’re staying right here and explaining it to me. What’s got you so worked up, huh?” Seunghyun twisted his wrist slightly. “Is it the pain or is it me?” Another sharp twist. Seungri cried out.

“I don’t—please, Seunghyun.”

“Please, what, maknae? Please let you go? Or please do it harder?” Seunghyun dug his fingernails slightly into the sensitive skin of Seungri’s wrist. It seemed that Seungri’s knees had given up and the young man sank to his knees.

“ _Fuck_ , please,” Seungri closed his eyes, not wanting to see Seunghyun’s face as he uttered the words. “Harder, please. Please, _hyung_.” Seunghyun gasped at the sudden shock of arousal that the honorific sent through him.

“Fuck, Seungri.” Seunghyun used the grip he had on the young man’s wrist to haul him back to his feet. Before he was even steady, Seungri was pushed back roughly, his back meeting the door and Seunghyun crowding up against his front. Seunghyun had a hand on either side of Seungri’s head and his face was inches from the boy. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about this before. You didn’t have to start a fight if you just wanted me to hit you.”

Seungri opened his mouth to say something back, but Seunghyun chose that moment to crush his lips to Seungri’s. The young man responded without a moment’s hesitation, his mouth open and compliant, letting the older man control the kiss. Seunghyun could taste blood mixed with the coffee Seungri had been drinking. Another bolt of arousal shot through him at the realization that it was his fault. He bit the lip that he had split earlier—Seungri’s whimpers going straight to his cock.

Seunghyun growled and suddenly brought his hips forward to grind roughly against Seungri. He was relentless. His hands slid down Seungri’s arms until he had a grip on each wrist. He pinned Seungri’s wrists on the door next to his head and pulled his face away, keeping the friction going between their cocks.

“Is this what you want, Seungri?” He pressed hard on the wrist pinned to the door. “Do you want me to control you like this? Tell you what to do? _Hurt_ you?” Seungri could do nothing but whimper and push his hips forward with even more intensity. Seunghyun let go of one of Seungri’s wrists and brought his hand to his face. He gripped his chin and traced his thumb along the singer’s bottom lip. He pushed down when he got to the small cut. Seungri let out a gasp and Seunghyun took the opportunity to slip his thumb into his mouth. Seungri closed his eyes and let his tongue run over Seunghyun’s thumb. Seunghyun let Seungri continue his ministrations while he dug the rest of his fingers into his cheek. Seungri moaned and leaned into the touch. “Fuck, you really want this don’t you? _Fuck_.” He started to push down on Seungri’s shoulder, forcing the younger man to his knees.

“How about you give me something, and I’ll give you something in return?” Seungri looked up as his hyung spoke. Seunghyun almost couldn’t handle the look in his eyes along with the blood still smeared on his bottom lip. He growled again. “ _Now_ , maknae.”

Seungri didn’t waste another moment, opening Seunghyun’s jeans with shaking hands. Seunghyun gasped slightly when the younger man slid his jeans and boxers down—the friction on his cock only forced him to think about what lay ahead. Seungri only hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and licking the tip of Seunghyun’s cock.

“Fuck.” Seunghyun swore and let his eyes fall shut. He tilted his head back and enjoyed the sensations as Seungri closed his lips around the head and sucked. Suddenly, the sensations stopped. Seunghyun looked down at the boy on his knees in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“Could you—“ _Fuck, his voice already sounds wrecked. He hasn’t even done anything yet,_ Seunghyun thought as Seungri struggled to express what he wanted. Finally, the younger man gave up on words and grabbed Seunghyun’s hands, bringing them up to the back of his head. “Could you? Please, hyung. I need—“ Seungri cut himself off with a moan as Seunghyun threaded his fingers through the singer’s hair and tugged hard. Seungri looked up at his hyung and the look in his eyes was so grateful that Seunghyun had to look away. The younger man was not deterred, however, and went straight back to enthusiastically sucking Seunghyun’s cock.

Seunghyun knew Seungri wanted it, but he still tried to hold himself off from thrusting into the younger man’s mouth. At first anyway.

Before long, Seunghyun felt like he was nearly pulling his dongsaeng’s hair out and Seungri was moaning non-stop around his cock. Seunghyun was panting and sweating and couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He began to thrust into Seungri’s mouth, feeling the younger man gag and choke. The sensations only spurred him on, as did the hot tears he could feel landing on his cock every time he pulled out. Seunghyun thrust in once, twice more and then forced Seungri’s head down, holding him there as he emptied himself down his throat.

“Fuck, Seungri. Shit, if I had known—“ Seunghyun let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sank down to sit next to Seungri.

“Please, Seunghyun-hyung. Please—I need—“ Seungri nuzzled into the space between Seunghyun’s jaw and shoulder. Seunghyun looked at the younger man.

“You think you deserve it?”

“Please.” Seungri all but sobbed. Seunghyun grabbed Seungri’s face roughly and forced his lips onto the younger man’s and his tongue into his mouth. He bit down on Seungri’s tongue while he worked open his jeans. Seungri cried out as the older man gripped his cock—too rough, too tight, but fucking perfect. Seunghyun had barely pumped him twice before the younger man was tensing up beneath him. Seunghyun pulled away too look at his face.

“You want to come?” Seungri nodded, not opening his eyes, even as Seunghyun leaned in and sucked a hickey onto his neck. “Then come. Fucking come, maknae.” Seunghyun twisted his wrist one final time as he smashed his lips back onto Seungri’s.

Seungri let out a noise that seemed to be a mix of a moan and Seunghyun’s name and came hot in the older man’s hand.

Seunghyun pulled his hand out of Seungri’s pants and brought it up to Seungri’s lips. Seungri cleaned off the older man’s hand and Seunghyun pulled him into another kiss—this one much gentler than every previous kiss. When both of them calmed down enough to talk, Seunghyun looked down to where Seungri was resting his head on his shoulder.

“The next time you want something like this, don’t start a fight, okay? Just fucking ask.” Seungri looked up to his hyung, another grin breaking across his face.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

Seunghyun laughed loudly and pushed him away, immediately thinking of how he could use this situation to embarrass Seungri in the future. Hmmm, maybe he’d mention it on a broadcast.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a potty-mouth I was then! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
